


Filthy lie

by ElvenOfRivendell



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenOfRivendell/pseuds/ElvenOfRivendell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick smut one-shot I wrote purely based on my own attraction to Piscatella. During Piper and Piscatella's conversation about gangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC.  
> I am also not undermining any sexual orientations, I just wanted to act out a little fantasy of mine.

Inmate Raven “Cockney” Crimson moaned as her mouth closed around Piscatella’s big, hard cock again. It had taken some work and courage to make him warm up to her, but it was all worth it. Since she first saw him she knew that she wanted him.  
“Purchasing,” Piscatella said and shifted in his seat. “Purchasing!” he said louder and more impatiently to the lady - or bot - on the phone. He sighed and grabbed a fistful of Cockney’s hair and pushed her deeper down on his cock.  
“Human being! Let me speak to a human!” Piscatella was growing really impatient and Cockney was just about to take his balls in her mouth when someone knocked on the door. Shit, she thought and withdrew her mouth. Piscatella removed his hand from her hair, but not before giving her a pat as to tell her to be quiet.  
“I’m a human,” she heard Piper Chapman say in a sweet voice. Aw, shit. From underneath the desk, Cockney saw Piscatella signal to her to come in.  
“You got voicemail trouble?” Chapman asked carefully.  
“Uh, typical corporate Charlie Foxtrot. This is why I don’t wear a suit,” he hung up the phone, “this, and my quads are too big.”  
Cockney had to cover her mouth to avoid letting out a giggle. The door was closing but Piscatella interrupted.  
“Uh, don’t... wait. Don’t close that.” Cockney smiled, the big guard seemed to have a thing against closed doors. Probably because he didn’t want anyone to think he was doing something inappropriate. Ha!  
“Sorry,” Chapman said and opened the door again. “I’m Piper Chapman. I don’t mean to alarm you. I never come to the administration like this. But I’ve been in Litchfield for a while now, and I have started to feel unsafe lately. Scared even.” Piscatella took a deep breath when Raven kissed his quads and rubbed them softly. “The prison is changing somehow. Graffiti on the walls-”  
“I’m aware.” Piscatella moved his hand again and Chapman came to sit down.  
“And I just wanted to make sure you knew about… let’s say a cluster of girls that I’ve noticed.”  
“Do they gather in groups of four or more?”  
“Oh, yeah. They gather. They are pretty much always gathering.”  
“Have you seen them flashing hand signals or wearing the same colors?”  
Well, I mean, everyone is wearing khaki, so…  
“I think I’ve seen a bunch of them wearing red slipper socks.” Oh, she knew how to play Piscatella. For now at least. He sighed. “And I’m not exactly sure if this is relevant, but just so you have all the information, these girls… share a certain heritage… a certain noble heritage…” Geez, just spit it out already! “Dating all the way back to the ancient Mayan civilisation.”  
“The latinas. Got it.” See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?  
“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything…” Chapman say coyly.  
“Chapman, what you’re describing is a prison gang in its infancy.”  
“That sounds serious.” Jesus Christ, be done already before he goes slack… but he wasn’t going slack, apparently his burning passion for prison gang activity was keeping him hard. Either that or the fact that Raven still was playing around with all the areas around his crotch.  
He sighed.  
“Well… Not if we can prevent them from growing, and getting organized.”  
“Thank you so much, Mr Piscatella. I feel safer already.” Ha! Raven gave him a quick kiss and a lick on the tip of his cock and he smacked his hands down on the table and exhaled. She smiled. Chapman rose from her feet and walked back to the door. Finally. Cockney was about to take him back in her aching mouth when Chapman spoke again.  
“You know what? I really love your beard.” Ugh…  
“I’ve had a beard since tenth grade. Two beards actually. The one on my face, and the one I took to junior prom.” The fuck? Chapman was surprised it seemed, since she didn’t reply.  
“Yeah… I like dudes.” Piscatella said harshly. The what now? Chapman still didn’t speak. “I will never find you adorable. Keep that in mind.” Now finally, Chapman left. Cockney liked her a lot, but not right now. She stuck her head up from under the desk and looked Piscatella in the eye.  
“So… you bisexual or was that just a filthy lie?” she said with a grin and placed one hand on his balls.  
“Shut up and get back to blowing me.” She obeyed him happily and enjoyed the low groan he let out.  
“The worst part about female prisons is having the women think they can play you on your sexuality. So I got a cover. It’s worked out great so far.”  
“Clever captain,” Cockney said but Piscatella didn’t want her to speak now, he just grabbed her hair again and made sure she sucked him off real good.  
When he finally came inside her mouth she swallowed it all, licked him clean, buckled his pants again and crawled up from the floor. She licked her lips and looked at Piscatella.  
“Good girl. And remember, you’re doing this for my sake, not so you can get something out of it. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir,” Cockney smiled and left the room.


End file.
